pathfinder_posse_rotrfandomcom-20200215-history
Timeline of Events
4305: King Haliad III of Cheliax launches the Wars of Expansion to broaden the empire’s northern borders by claiming land in Multhune and Varisia. This struggle lasts more than a century and spans the reign of five Chelish monarcs, eventually becoming known as the Everwar. 4405: Chelish armies enter the Varisia region and drive the Shoanti people into the arid northern region, and settle the land with an eye toward “civilizing” the native Varisians. The region’s wealth of natural resources bolstered development in the area, and Varisia is now one of the most desirable destinations for settlers and explorers. 4407: Korvosa is founded as a trading magnate governed by a local monarchy. 4410: Cheliax cedes territorial ambitions in Varisia and Belkzen, officially ending the Everwar. 4507: The Chelish army at Korvosa forces the Shoanti barbarians to retreat to the Storval Plateau. 4584: Alcaydia Indros, a paladin of Aroden, leads an expedition into western Varisia and discovers the Irespan. Indros challenges and defeats the Vydrarch with the aid of his companions, the Wardens of the Eye. 4606: Aroden dies, leaving the Empire of Cheliax without a divine mandate. The Eye of Abendego forms off of Garund’s northwestern coast, drowning the nations of Lirgen and Yamasa. The Worldwound opens in the north, consuming the barbarian kingdom of Sarkoris. Storms wrack the Inner Sea region for several weeks. The Wardens of the Eye Temporarily disband and their leader, Alcaydian, has a crisis of faith. 4608: Using the growing decadence and “influence of unwelcome natures” as ammunition, Alcaydian’s adventuring companions help the paladin find new faith in the empyreal lords. Disgusted with Korvosa and needing a new cause, Alcaydian leads thousands of equally frustrated pilgrims out of Korvosa and west to the Irespan to found Magnimar. 4611: Wartle comes under Magnimarian control. 4619: Varnagan Draston-Meir becomes Magnimar’s second lord-mayor. 4623: Varnagan Draston-Meir orders the quarrying of the Irespan for raw materials to build monuments, among them the Arvensoar; this leads to disaster when monsters known as Shriezyx escape and are eventually defeated. This lead to the ban on damaging the Irespan. Abadius 6th, 4624: Foxglove Manor is built by Vorel Foxglove. Construction is funded partially by the Brothers of the Seven, with the understanding that after 100 years, ownershp of the manor reverts to them 4666: Founding of Sandpoint 4685: Nualia born 4687: The Kaijitsu family leaves Magnimar to live in Sandpoint. Birth of Aldern Foxglove. Vorel’s Great-nephew, Traver Foxglove, and his family move into the manor 4699: Ameiko, age 10, starts to visit her half-brother Tsuto, age 11, at Turandarok Academy after learning of his existence. 4700: Haldmeer Grobaras becomes Lord-Mayor of Magnimar 4701: Nuali becomes with child, and subsequently loses it, falling into a coma. 4702: The Late Unpleasantness in Sandpoint. The Chopper’s reign of terror. Nualia wakes from her coma and burns the church down in a divine mandate from her new goddess, Lamashtu. The preacher, her father Ezakien Tobyn dies after being trapped in the burning church. The town presumes she's dead as well. 4705: Ameiko leaves Sandpoint to become an adventurer after an argument with her brother. 4706: Ameiko returns to Sandpoint to attend her mother’s funeral and buys the Rusty Dragon. Abadius 4707: Aldern Foxglove meets Iesha; the two are married by the end of the week. Sarenith 4707: Aldern murders Iesha and stows her body in the attic. Iesha rises as a revenant that night, but is unable to escape from the attic. Her periodic sobs and shrieks add a new layer to the rumors that the house is haunted. Aldern seeks help from the Brothers of the Seven to cover up the murder. Arodus 4707: Aldern goes bankrupt after being blackmailed by the Brothers of the Seven. To pay off the remainder of his debts to the Brothers, he agrees to return to Foxglove Manor and collect diseased rats and fungus for them. Sunday Rova 22, 4707: The Swallowtail Festival happens in Sandpoint, to dedicate the opening of the new church 5 years after it was burned. Before returning to Foxglove Manor, Aldern visits Sandpoint to steel his nerves. He attends the Swallowtail Festival. The party meets for the first time and fights back the goblin attackers. After being rescued by the group, Aldern becomes obsessed with Phadian's acrobatics and prowess with a sword. Moonday Rova 23, 4707: The Heroes of Sandpoint investigate the theft of the bones of Ezakien Tobyn Toilday, Rova 24, 4707: Shale Andosana warns Sheriff Belor Hemlock of the goblin alliance and the sheriff heads to Magnimar for soldiers to bolster the town guard. Ameiko receives a letter from her estranged half-brother. Wealday, Rova 25, 4707: Lonjiku Kaijitsu is murdered by his illegitimate son. Ameiko Kaijitsu disappears overnight. Spurred by the discovery of the Ameiko's disappearance, and the note written by her brother, The Heroes of Sandpoint investigate the Sandpoint Glassworks. They discover Tsuto Kaijitsu is responsible for the kidnapping of Amieko and the murder of his step father. Amieko is rescued, Tsuto is killed, and his journal recovered. the Journal exposes plans for another goblin raid, and his infatuation with Nualia.